


It's A Date

by skullpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bit of Fluff, First Dates, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Non-binary Hanamaki, One Shot, a very sleepy matsukawa, alcohol mentioned, and awkwardness, and lots of joking around, but he knows how to relax, oikawa's drama obviously, while hanamaki deals with the drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullpen/pseuds/skullpen
Summary: Matsukawa thinks that dates are annoying and stressful, and Hanamaki is there to prove him wrong, even if they have only just met, Hanamaki is going to give him the best date ever. But is it a date or a challenge?





	It's A Date

Matsukawa leaned over the railing and peered down below his balcony. Below him, sat on the floor of their balcony was a pink haired person talking loudly on the phone. Now, Matsukawa wasn’t one for eavesdropping, but when his neighbor below him was practically yelling on the phone, it’s hard not to listen. And besides, he was just trying to enjoy his balcony and the beautiful evening sunset. He hadn’t expected he was going to be privy to some hot drama. 

From what he gathered, the person on the other side of the phone was in some deep shit with their boyfriend and his neighbor was acting like a couples counselor, which mostly consisted of telling the other that they are a dumbass. 

As he drank his not-so-fancy mixed drink from a curly straw, Matsukawa felt much better about being single and having drama free friends. Even if they had drama, he wasn’t exactly the one who would help solve any issues. His advice was always to sleep on it. Maybe not the best advice, but he sure loved sleeping. 

In fact, he had expected to be having an evening nap right now. A little irked, but still curious, he listened as the pink haired person yelled one final remark then slammed the “end call” button. 

Figuring that he was already invested enough into this spectacle, Matsukawa asked, “What did they do?” scaring his neighbor as they let out a loud curse and looked up. They spotted him, leaning over the railing sipping on a cocktail with an obnoxiously curly straw. At a lost for words, they stared at him gaping before remembering what had actually been said. 

“Sorry for bothering you, my friend is just an idiot who thought that his jock boyfriend would enjoy terribly expensive food and ballroom dancing,” they explained, rubbing their eyes.

Matsukawa thoughtfully sipped his drink. “That doesn’t sound so bad.” He certainly would love to be treated to something like that. 

“It doesn’t, except that the boyfriend is the one who was going to be paying for it all.”

“Ouch. Nevermind, they fucked up. Even I know that.” 

His neighbor snorted. “Even you? What, are you just terrible at dates or something?” 

He smiled down at them. “Something like that. But maybe that’s just from lack of experience.”

“You mean you aren’t fending off people wherever you go because they throw themselves at your feet begging for some time with you?” they lightheartedly teased him.

“Never said I wasn’t. It could be a personal choice. You never know,” he waggled his thick eyebrows down at them. 

“A personal choice to not go on dates? What kind of person are you?”

He shrugged and sipped from his drink. “The kind that likes to relax.”

“Dates can be relaxing,” they argued.

“They don’t seem all that relaxing. Not from what I’ve heard from others.”

“Oof, you need to get out more.”

“Hey,” he said, mildly offended, “I get out plenty, I just like chilling.”

His neighbor thought for a moment. “Then how about this; I take you out on the most relaxing date you can possibly imagine, to prove to you that dates can be relaxing?”

Matsukawa took a long sip from his drink, until it was gone and he was making loud slurping sounds. “That’s very forward of you. I don’t even know your name.”

They smiled. “I’m Hanamaki Takahiro, but my friends call me Makki.”

“Nice to meet you Makki. I’m Matsukawa Issei, and my friends call me Matsukawa.” 

“Well, Matsukawa, will you let me take you on the most romantic and relaxing date you have ever experienced?”

“Permission granted. I have high expectations for you.” He was about to disappear before Hanamaki called him back.

“Wait, I need your number so I can text you details!” They swapped numbers and Matsukawa returned inside to make himself some dinner. 

\------

Later that night, he receives some texts from Hanamaki. They wanted to know when he was free. Of course, Matsukawa being Matsukawa, he jokingly went off on a mini philosophy rant questioning if they were really free before finally telling them that Saturday evening would be best. 

Surprisingly, the conversation didn’t end there, and it turned out that Hanamaki had a lot of things to say and ask. Matsukawa didn’t get bored of talking with them like he usually did with others, where the conversation would drift off and neither of them would have anything to say. This time he only stopped texting back so he could sleep. 

\------

He was surprised again upon waking that Hanamaki had not actually stopped texting him during the night and he had at least twelve (12) new messages from them. He wondered if his neighbor ever slept at all. He read through them while getting ready and typed out a long reply to respond to most important of the messages sent. 

That day, he had class and silenced his phone again, but after class, he found himself frozen in place off to the side to read the new texts and respond again. He quickly found out how Hanamaki texted in short burst, never ever able to send one long message, and that the enter key and the sent key were practically the same thing for them. They weren’t ever out of things to talk about either, and didn’t shy away from weird topics like the correct length a skirt should be worn or how they found a video about duck’s dicks. Matsukawa wished they had never brought up that second one, he could’ve lived his whole life without knowing what a duck’s dick looked like. 

Some friends bumped into him on his way to lunch and dragged him off to eat with them. He plopped himself down next to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was sighing more than usual today. “What’s up with you?” Matsukawa asked between mouthfuls of his hamburger.

“Ugh. It’s nothing you want to hear. Just domestic problems and all that,” Iwaizumi said, picking at his favorite tofu. 

“You don’t know that. It’s clearly bugging you. Obvious enough that you don’t wanna eat your favorite meal. Not that I can be of much help, but if you need to talk about it, I can listen.” It was the least he could do.

Iwaizumi let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes. “It’s just that my partner wants to go on these fancy dates that really aren’t my thing, and they are so expensive. It really means a lot to them, but we just can’t keep going out like that.”

That sounded awfully familiar… Matsukawa froze in the middle of chewing.

“Everything alright?” Iwaizumi asked. 

He swallowed and pretended that nothing happened. “Yeah, everything is fine. Give me a moment.” He excused himself to the bathroom where he skipped over texting and called Hanamaki.

A very confused voice answered, “Hello?”

“Hey, so I think your friend is dating my friend,” he jumped right to the point.

“Oh my god, what’s his name?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“... Your assumptions are correct. How did you find out?”

“Well, let’s just say Iwaizumi is stressed about those expensive dates and it’s starting to show.”

“Ouch. That’s not good.”

“Exactly… So… Can you help me out here?”

“How?”

“What should I tell him? Like give me advice to give? I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t you think it would be kind of weird if you were suddenly the relationship guidance guru?”

“Hey, he’s my friend. And don’t you want those two to be happy together?”

“... Yeah… Okay, so, here’s what you can say. One, don’t pay for every date, it won’t hurt him to have Oikawa pay-”

“Oikawa? Like the Oikawa Tooru that everyone seems to be talking about?”

“Yeah? You didn’t know?”

“Holy shit, no. Damn, Iwaizumi’s got game.”

“I know, right? Anyways, back to the point, Oikawa can pay, it won’t hurt his masculinity if he ain't the one paying. Two, if he wants to go on less fancy dates, stop letting Oikawa choose where they go. and three, they literally don’t have to go on a date every weekend.”

“They seriously go every weekend?”

“Yes!”

“Poor Iwaizumi must be breaking the bank on that.”

“I’ve tried telling Oikawa to calm down but they don’t listen!”

“Alright, I’ll try and share that advice with Iwaizumi. Thanks for the help.”

“No problem and good luck!”

Matsukawa hung up and made his way back to where he had left Iwaizumi, sliding in and picking up his less warm unfinished hamburger. 

“You were gone for a while,” Iwaizumi remarked.

“Are you judging a man for how long his dumps take?” Matsukawa fired back. The other boy just rolled his eyes and picked some more at his food. “That whole date thing seems to be hitting you pretty hard then?” he tried to subtly bring that topic back up. 

“I guess… Sometimes it’s just hard to deal with them or figure out what they want. They can be so dramatic and needy.”

Matsukawa nodded along. “Well… Maybe, you could go on less dates? Like spread them out more so that it’s not as expensive?” 

Iwaizumi scoffed, “And do what instead? They would probably think that I don’t like them anymore if we went on less dates.”

“Uhhh, then maybe have them pay for the dates sometimes?” Iwaizumi shrugged at that. “Or maybe you should decide where to go for the dates?”

He narrowed his eyes at Matsukawa. “Maybe. We’ll see.” He grabbed his plate and stood. “I’ve got to go. Talk to you later.”

“Later.” Matsukawa watched until he was out of sight and sighed heavily. Giving relationship advice was hard work. He pulled out his phone and there was a string of texts from Hanamaki asking how it was going. He responded that Iwaizumi was a hard nut to crack and then their conversation took an inappropriate turn. 

\------

Within the next couple days, Iwaizumi cheered up, which meant that his problems had been resolved. Also his friends mentioned that Matsukawa was acting noticeably different as well. Mainly, he was checking his phone way more than normal, and that made them all suspicious. He was bombarded with joking questions of who he was seeing and if he had gotten a girlfriend lately. He personally thought they were all crazy, it was just a new friend he had made, but they kept bugging him regardless. 

\------

Friday evening, Hanamaki had somehow landed a paper airplane onto his balcony. When Matsukawa opened it, there was the time and date and address of where he was going to meet Hanamaki for dinner. It looked to be nearby and within walking distance. He couldn’t help but think about how ridiculous this whole thing was, and that he was willingly going along with it, and actually looking forward to it. He was even more surprised that Hanamaki hadn’t let any of the plans slip and kept it all a secret. With as much as they talked he thought that he would’ve been able to pick up on something.

\------

Saturday afternoon, Matsukawa was stuck. Not knowing what to wear, he spent an absurd amount of time in front of the mirror trying on practically every single item of clothing he owned. He tried giving Iwaizumi a call for some advice. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t answer, probably forgot his phone in his bag or something. Not knowing who else to ask, he reluctantly called Hanamaki.

“What’s up?” they answered.

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not laughing at you?”

“I mean, don’t laugh at what I’m about to say.”

“I won’t?”

“I don’t know what to wear for tonight.” Despite what they said, he heard a stifled laugh on the other line.

“Sorry.”

“I can’t believe you,” he accused jokingly. “What if I show up in the trashiest looking outfit I own? Who’d be laughing then?”

“Probably still me.”

“Shush.”

“Are you trying to ask for help here?”

“...Maybe,” he admitted.

“I’ll be right up.”

“Thank you,” he said before hanging up. A few moments later there was a knock on his door and he answered to an amused looking Hanamaki. 

“Aren’t you in a sorry state,” they remarked looking at all the clothes strewn about on Matsukawa’s bed. 

“I just have no idea what I’m dressing for. If I knew, then I could put something together,” he pried, hoping to get some hints from Hanamaki. 

“How about I just pick something out for you,” they smiled slyly. 

Matsukawa sighed, “Then my body is yours.”

“How forward,” they mused, half ignoring the joke and digging through his clothes already. Hanamaki made him try on a number of different outfits, and because apparently neither of them can do anything seriously, it turned into a mini fashion show of Matsukawa strutting down the hall and striking ridiculous poses. Both of them were getting really into it that they had forgotten their original goal until Hanamaki actually looked at the time. 

“Shit, we are gonna miss our reservation!” 

Matsukawa paused mid walk. “What? Wait, we still haven’t decided what I’m going to wear!”

Hanamaki scrolls through their camera roll of all the outfits Matsukawa had been posing and then throws some clothes into his arms. “Wear these, I need to go change."

They met on the ground floor and Matsukawa was surprised that they matched. “Did you plan for us to match?”

Hanamaki smiled. “You gave me the perfect opportunity to.” Then they grabbed his hand and led him down the street. They stopped outside of a small little american diner. 

“This is where you got reservations to?” Matsukawa asked, quirking his eyebrow. 

“Oh, not here, but we need to eat before we go to the other place.” They pulled him into the diner and they sat down at the bar. Matsukawa was going to take a look at the menu, but Hanamaki pulled it away from him. “Don’t worry about that, I got everything planned out.” Confused, but intrigued, Matsukawa let them order. 

When the order showed up, Matsukawa couldn’t hide his surprise, it was his favorite dish, cheese-filled hamburger steak. “I didn’t know they served this here? How did you even know that I liked this?” He didn’t wait before digging into the meal. 

They smiled slyly, “Oh, I’ve got some connections.”

“Iwaizumi?” he asked between bites.

“Do you always have to ruin the fun?”

“Only when I feel like it.” 

They finished their meals with a bit of small talk. Hanamaki barely waited for the check and threw some money down for the bill. To reach the next place they had to call a cab, which Hanamaki had taken care of beforehand, surprising Matsukawa once again. 

“How long have you had this all planned out?” he couldn’t help but ask as they rode. 

“This? Not too long, it was only a few phone calls,” they said like it was no big deal.

“But it seems like setting up and making everything run smoothly would take a lot of effort.”

“That’s just your imagination. This is supposed to be relaxing! So relax! Let me take care of everything,” Hanamaki urged, but Matsukawa kept thinking about how much work went into it.

They soon reached the next spot, a local spa with hot springs. For being so small, it looked very fancy and while he was gawking at the expensive looking chairs, Matsukawa did manage to hear the words “couple massage pack” and wandered back over to Hanamaki.

“If it’s a couples pack, does that mean that we are going to be in the same room?” he whispered when the attendant disappeared.

“Why? Are you feeling shy? You know this is a date, we are a couple,” Hanamaki reminds him, snorting as he scowled. 

“I know that,” he defended himself. Sure this was a date and all that, but wasn’t it pretty forward of Hanamaki to book them something meant for couples. Matsukawa worried about it all the way until they were laid down on massage chairs and he started to feel himself melt. He was incredibly relaxed, and sighed heavily with content. He heard Hanamaki chuckle to his side, but they didn’t say anything.

After that heavenly massage, they went and sat in the hot springs, and Matsukawa was starting to feel a nap coming on, yawning as he soaked. 

“Are you going to fall asleep on me?” Hanamaki asked.

“I just might with how relaxing this all is.”

“You can’t fall asleep now! We haven’t even gotten to the best part!”

“You mean to tell me this isn’t the best part?” he quirked an eyebrow even tho his eyes were closed. 

“I had to save the best for last, but it would be a waste if you fall asleep now.” Hanamaki tugged on him and he reluctantly exited the spring.

They were back in a cab and Hanamaki kept him awake by talking to him about nonsense topics until they reached the final destination, a movie theater.

“We are going to watch a movie?” Matsukawa asked.

“Mmhmm.”

“That doesn’t seem like it would rank number one on this date…”

“Just you wait and see,” they said, pulling him into the theater, and he saw indeed. Instead of having normal rows and rows of moderately comfortable seats, there were two person couches spaced out evenly and Hanamaki had snagged them the center spot. 

They both plopped down and the couch was extremely plush and soft. “This is way better than I thought it would be.”

“I told you,” Hanamaki gloated. 

There wasn’t much time for talking before the movie started. It turned out to be some typical superhero movie that Matsukawa was sort of into, but during a slow part he looked around and noticed how most of the other couples were cuddled up with each other and how out of place Hanamaki and him must look. Maybe he was just worrying too much, but if this were a real date then they would probably be cuddling too. Was it a real date? Hanamaki hadn’t mentioned anything about it being a fake date. And if it was a fake date then they probably wouldn’t have paid for everything on their own. The more Matsukawa thought about it the more he began to think that he had somehow convinced himself that this wasn’t going to be a real date when actually it was. And he only made himself more embarrassed by realizing how he had questioned everything before and made himself look bad. 

If the movie was the last event of the night then he had to make it up somehow. Except, he didn’t know what to do. What would someone do in his position? He panicked and went for the first thing that popped into his head, putting his arm over their shoulder. Of course to try and not seem awkward he did the whole cheesy stretch move, placing his arm across the back of the couch behind Hanamaki, while pretending to pay attention to the movie. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hanamaki look over at him and snort before leaning into his side. Relief washed over him and he relaxed once again. 

Throughout the movie Hanamaki somehow managed to snake an arm around his waist and leaned their head on his shoulder, and he honestly couldn’t remember when that happened but wasn’t going to resist because it was comfortable. 

The movie was reaching another slow part and Matsukawa felt his eyes droop. Without the minor panic from before keeping him awake, he knew that he was going to pass out. As hard as he tried to stay awake, he was too comfortable and started to drift off. 

\------

“Matsukawa… Matsukaaawaaa.” He was being shaken lightly and peeked open his eyes. The movie was over and the house lights were up and they were the only two left. Hanamaki was still shaking him.

“I’m awake. I’m awake,” he said blinking and leaning forward out of the soft couch. 

Hanamaki rubbed his back, which didn’t help with him waking up. “Did you have a nice nap?”

“I’m sorry, I tried to stay awake,” he rubbed his eyes.

“It’s alright, my goal was to make you super relaxed, but I guess that backfired,” they laughed. “How about we get out of here so you can go sleep in your bed?” They stood up next to him.

“Lead the way.” He reached out his hand so Hanamaki could help him up. They did, but held onto his hand to lead him out to a cab and then kept holding it during the cab ride. Matsukawa tried to pass it off as normal but could feel his cheeks burn as he looked out the window. 

Matsukawa walked with Hanamaki to their door first, both of them unsure of how to part and awkwardly saying goodbye. Then he made it to his door and realized he had left his clothes everywhere. 

After picking up and settling down to go to sleep for the night, Hanamaki texted him. “Come to your door I forgot one last thing.” Two beats later there was a knock and Matsukawa pulled on some sweats to answer, swinging the door open. Before he could say anything Hanamaki quickly surged forward and kissed him. It wasn’t a long kiss but it wasn’t a quick peck either, yet it still left Matsukawa stunned as Hanamaki pulled away, a blush on their cheeks. 

“Goodnight,” they smiled and waved as they returned back to their floor. Matsukawa blankly watched as they left and once they were out of sight he closed his door and leaned back against it, feeling his face burning much hotter than before. 

He realized what he should do next and grabbed his phone to send a quick text and leaned back over his balcony. A moment later, Hanamaki appeared. 

“I’ll take you out next time,” he said, before Hanamaki could speak. 

They smiled. “It’s a date?”

“It’s a date,” he nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Huzzah, another one with them meeting for the first time and kissing. Not as exciting as others but still gotta love that fluff and such. This one features a bit more IwaOi, but what can I say, weren't they all meant to be together?  
> I do love writing non-binary Makki, even if I do end up tagging the ship under M/M, its mostly so that it would be easier to find. But Makki just doesn't care about gender in my mind. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot of these losers falling in love again. I mean, that's why you even read it, right?


End file.
